Roy Mustang
by Daniness
Summary: The sad and gruesome story of how Roy Mustang became who he is. From pampered child to rough adult and all the inbetween.[RoyAi, Character death, violence, gore, war scenes, language]
1. Abandoned with the Rich

**Prolog: The Beginning**

The cold rain fell down to Earth with unworldly force. The streets were quiet and the street lights overhead buzzed ominously as a black haired man silently walked down the sidewalk. He clutched his baby closely, in hopes of warming the poor child. His rough hands petted the baby carefully and he kissed it's soft head. The child looked up at the man in awe as he placed it on the step of an affluent family. "You shalt not forget, my dear son." the man whispered over the heavy rain. The poor man placed a letter on the baby's stomach and rang the door bell. He knelt down and whispered his final words of love to his son and disappeared into the stormy night.

The baby cooed and fretted with his blanket then the front door of the large home opened. A woman stood in the doorway, with long curly red hair and emerald green eyes. Her soft, elegant features could only barely be seen in the dark of the night. She knelt by the baby and cooed softly "Ooh ooh you poor thing, I've got you..shhh." The red haired woman brought the boy inside and sat on the soft leather couch. "Where'd you come from, hunny?" She asked the infant then she saw the letter nestled in his linens. She plucked it out and read it carefully.

_Dear Family._

_Plese take gud care of my son. He is very inportant to me. I wish him a good lif and gud food so he can gro strong. His nam is Roy Mustang and he is a yer old. His birthdate is 12__th__ of June._

_Regards._

She carefully placed the letter on the coffee table and looked down at the baby with a smile "You're Roy aren't you, hunny." She petted his soft hair and bundled him up tight "I'm Jessica."

Jessica Hawkeye was her full name. She was married to the famous David Hawkeye and adopted a daughter 2 years later, she called Riza. Though her full name was Elizabeth. The years passed and they treated Roy as if he were their own son. David would carry him on his broad shoulders and Jessica would teach him to dance and Riza would be his first friend, one happy family they were. The Hawkeye's stored Roy's things in the closet. His letter and his blanket, Jessica would tell him in time but not too soon.


	2. Best Friend

**Best Friend**

"I can't go..Momma said." Roy said to the older boy with fluffy blonde hair. Roy was now 7 years old. "Come on..don't be a wussy, Roy?" The older boy urged Roy, "You don't want to be a _loser _do you?" Roy shook his head in defeat. The older boy continued "All you have to do is put it in your pocket and walk riiight out, no one'll see ya?"

Roy looked up at the brightly colored candy store. He really didn't want to but he didn't want to be a _loser_ either. His sweaty hand tightly gripped the bronze handle of the door and he slowly pulled it open. He heard the older boys giggling amongst each other but he ignored it and made his way inside. _The shelves were so tall_, he thought as he eyed the candy,_ maybe he's right..no one'll see me?_ He took a hand full of taffy and crammed it all his pocket, only a few stray pieces dropped to the floor. Roy quickly shuffled out with a bulging pocket.

"Hey, kid!" The clerk called after. "YO! Get back here!"

The small boy made a run for it. He ran down the dank streets of the depressed neighborhood, knowing no one was after him but he was still scared, scared those boys would tell the clerk who he was and call Momma. He was sure Momma would get the broom out and hit him. So certain she would that he didn't stop until he was in the ghetto.

This was no place for a rich little boy with a pocket stuffed with taffy, the kids around here weren't afraid to beat the crap out of him. The houses were run down and broken, but the residents did their best. Water didn't run here and few homes could afford electricity. He walked along the cracked sidewalk, quite scared to be lost. Roy felt his eyes tearing up as the gang of children began to follow him. A girl in pigtails caught up to him, "Heey..you're new here?" He looked at her then the ground, "I'm lost..." She let out a long laugh "Loost? Hahaha anyway..gimme your candy, kid." He recoiled, "No. It's mine!"

She hit him across the face "Give it to me!"

He began to run and run. Roy didn't want to admit it but he was scared of those kids. But he soon got tired and rested on a bus bench. The pigtail girl laughed "There's Ching Chong!"

She viciously grabbed his face and took his candy from his pocket, "You betta get on outta here, boy."

He began to cry, "Noo give it back! I don't want to be a loser!"

She merely laughed "You already are, Rice-Picker!"

A taller boy with dark hair approached with a friendly smile, "Hey, Samantha? What're you doing?" She gestured "Slanty, here, givin me some candy."

The boy laughed "Is that right? Why's he crying then..."

Samantha looked at Roy "Cuz he's so happy."

The boy said, bluntly "Give it back, Sam."

She yelled "No! I stole it fair and square! I ain't giving it back to this Yella-monkey!"

The boy snatched the candy from Sam and pushed her away, "Don't make me tell, Mom, Sammy..get home before I do." The girl scowled and walked away.

The boy sat next to Roy and held out the taffy "Are you okay?"

Roy snatched his candy and nodded. "What's your name?" The boy asked, kindly.

Roy shot back "Roy."

The boy stood, "I'm Maes. Let me take you home.."

He protested but..who else would take him home. He didn't know anyone here and this boy was nice enough? Maes lead him home, making small talk with the crying boy. They came upon his house. It was large and Victorian. It was brightly colored blue with flower bushes planted all around the exterior, they were Mrs. Hawkeye's pride and joy. She'd spend hours watering them and trimming them. She taught both of her children how to care for plants until recently when Mr. Hawkeye put a stop to it, saying it wasn't right for a boy to grow a garden.

Roy smiled "Thank you, Maes? I never would've found my way back.."

Maes said, sing-song "It's no problem, buddy!" the Roy held out a piece of candy.

He refused, "Sorry..no. I don't eat stolen candy." Roy frowned "Okay..bye."

Maes smiled "Bye."

They departed and Roy went inside where his family was waiting. Mrs. Hawkeye came from the kitchen, "What's that in your pocket, Roy?" Roy began to blush, "Nothing?"

She said, annoyed "Nothing? Then show me."

He timidly pulled the candy from his pocket and held it out to her.

She snatched it, "Roy Mustang! How **DARE** you steal!"

He recoiled, "I'm so-"

Mrs. Hawkeye slapped him across the face, "Go to your room."

He stammered "Bu-"

She growled "Now!"

Roy scurried up the stairs and ran to his room and slammed the door. He plopped on his bed and cried.

_Thud thud! _

He looked up from his pillow and saw 5 year old Riza bouncing a ball in his room. He snarled, "Get out of my room, Riza!" She smiled and left without a word.

The rest of the day commenced without a word to Roy. His mother was giving him the silent treatment as a punishment. That was the worst punishment because he loved her so. She had him clean the dinner dishes and go to bed early.

Late that night he heard the gentle trickling of the bathtub across the hall of his bedroom. He got up in the darkness and crept the his door and peeked out. The hall was quiet and the bathroom light was on. The grandfather clock said 12:00 A.M. he slowly made his way to the bathroom door

"Momma?" He said, quietly. "I'm sorry for stealing the candy.."

His small hands pushed the door open to a horrible sight.

Jessica was laying in the bathtub with her wrists slit, the water murky with blood and her head cocked to the side. Roy screamed, "Momma! Momma! What's wrong!!"

He ran over to her body and shook it slightly, "Momma! Wake up!"

Mr. Hawkeye came to the open doorway, "She's dead, Roy, and it's all your fault."

The little boy whined slightly and backed away from Jessica in the bathtub, "I didn't do anything.."

Mr. Hawkeye placed his hand on his shoulder and said, "You did. Roy, this is your fault. You're why she's dead. You don't belong here."


	3. Covered in Blood

**Covered in Blood**

The funeral of Jessica Hawkeye was small and only consisted of close family and friends. No one took notice of the little boy who thought he was responsible for his mother's death. He sulked tearlessly and alone, not tear escaped his eyes during the ceremony. He held his little sister's hand the whole time as she mourned. Mr. Hawkeye's words had sunk in. HE was responsible. It was HIS fault she was dead.

Like most of their family, Ernest Grumman was in the military. He worked in the Intelligence Department at Eastern Headquarters and as a General he knew the Furher personally. Grumman was also Jessica's father and was devastated by her sudden death. He began to visit his grandchildren more and more, soon he was like a permanent fixture in the house as the years passed.

"Get your STUPID girlfriend out of here." Riza grumbled under her breath to Roy as his girlfriend, Gina roamed the livingroom, thoughtlessly as usual. Her black bangs fell gently over her green eyes as she bent down to examine a poker by the fireplace and gently pulled it out.

"She's not that stupid, Riza.." Roy indicated as he sat down in the large yellow leather chair. He was now14 and Riza was 12. Roy had become friends with the boy that lead him home the day he got lost, Maes Hughes. They became close even if Maes was 2 years older than Roy almost as if they were blood brothers.

Gina wielded the poker daintily, "Is it a weapon, Roy?"

Riza's face became blank and she looked away, "I have to go.."

Riza gathered her backpack and headed upstairs to her room. Gina lowered the poker concerned, "Did I do something wrong?"

He smirked slightly and kissed her head, "No..but I'm breaking up with you, Ginnie.."

Her eyes weld up with tears and nodded, "Okay...okay."

He frowned a little and patted her head. She walked out the house crying.

His head hung low as he marched upstairs t his room. He was only breaking up with her to please Riza. Personally, he loved her but never tell her. He laid on his bed and sighed as he thumbed through an alchemy book titled _Alchemic Studies of the 20__th__ Century_. He heard Riza leave so he stumbled out of bed and to her room. Roy checked under her frilly pink mattress and pulled out her diary.

"_Dear Diary,_

_Today Roy had his stupid girlfriend, Gina, over and they messed around awhile before they even came downstairs. I wonder what they even do because I don't ever hear any talking or playing or nothin..anyway Grandpa is taking me to the zoo today and it'll be real fun cuz we'll be feeding the sea lions and the elephants. I love it when Grandpa comes over because sometimes Daddy isn't too ni-_"

Dad stood in the doorway, "Boy..what're you doin in Riza's room?"

Roy quickly closes her diary and stood, "UM! I'm sorry..I was uh just leaving."

Dad only sighed and rubbed his blonde hair back, "Anyways..Maes is waiting for you outside."

Roy nodded shortly and hurried downstairs and out the door. Maes was standing at the sidewalk, scuffing out sidewalk chalk the local children had drawn. Roy beamed, "Hi, Maes!"

The taller boy looked at him then smiled, "Hey. Wanna go swimming or something!? Since it's such a nice SUMMER day out? And I KNOW you're not doing anything so don't lie to avoid me, Roy"

Roy said, "I'd have to ask Dad, first.."

Maes nodded slightly and Roy went inside and approached Dad in his office, "Dad?"

Mr. Hawkeye looked up at him from his work. "I asked you not to call me that, Roy."

Roy frowned and corrected, "Mr. Hawkeye.."

Mr. Hawkeye smirked "What do you need?"

Roy scuffed his foot on the floor, "Um..Can I go swimming with Maes?"

Hawkeye thought a moment and continued his work, "Sure, Roy? You can go swimming with your friend as long as you're home by 6."

Roy glanced over at the clock. It was 2. "Sure" He said, "I'll be home by 6." He smiled and quickly exited before Mr. Hawkeye changed his mind. He met up with Maes at the sidewalk and started toward the river, which they always swam in.

They got to it's bank and undressed and waded into the water. Maes floated on his back, "Guess what Gracia told me!"

Roy went under and came up "Huh?" He spat out water.

Maes exclaimed, "She said she liked me!"

He smiled, "Is that true?"

"Yes, indeed it is."

Roy swam around, "Good for you. Are you gonna ask her out?"

Maes paused, "Uh..no."

He sighed, "Why?"

Maes frowned, "Cause I have a studdering problem."

They silenced and swam around the river cooling off. Both thinking of the girls they liked and both not disputing Maes' studdering issue with girls.

Soon the sun started setting over the horizon and both boys were sitting by the river, tired from swimming for many hours. Maes stretched his legs out in the water and cocked his head to the side as he looked at the water, "Roy?"

Roy looked at him and Maes continued, "What do you think of me joining the military?"

He shifted slightly and thought a moment,"It'd really suck..cause I don't got many friends."

Maes smirks, "That's cause you're a loser..I wanna join because I don't want to live poor forever."

He nodded in understanding, "Yeah but it still sucks.." A frown grew on his face as he stood, "I better go before Dad gets mad."

Maes stood and got dressed, "Is he treating you right, Roy?"

Roy looked at him, shocked, "That's absurd. Of course he is, Maes."

The two walked back to Roy's home in almost silence. Maes shifted his weight to one foot. "You're not mad are you?" He said, as he glided his hand through his damp hair.

Roy nodded, "No..I'm fine with your..uh life decision?" Maes didn't say anything and Roy went inside.

Mr. Hawkeye was waiting in the livingroom. "You're late, Roy."

He held his breath. "I'm sorry, sir. I didn't mean to be."

Mr. Hawkeye jeered, "Of course you didn't mean to be. But you ARE, Roy. You're late. You know what THAT means don't you, SON?" He cackled shortly and pointed outside, "You're sleeping with the dogs tonight you lil bastard!"

He flinched and went outside, Mr. Hawkeye followed.

"Chop firewood!" He barked and thrusted an axe in Roy's hands, "CHOP til I say STOP, boy."

Roy frowned but made sure he didn't show it, he didn't dare show it to him. Something in him snapped, like a twig his patience and morals washed away as he swung the axe toward Mr. Hawkeye. The impact knocked him down to Roy's feet and as Roy took a swing at the back of David's head, Riza appeared in the doorway. Only Roy didn't take notice and swung at Mr. Hawkeye's bloody corpse several more times before stopping to wipe blood from his brow and anchored the axe into the man's back.

Riza was silent as she watched the blood covered Roy take a look at the body and trudge inside as if nothing happened. He wiped his face with a dish towel. "Call the police, Riza," He continued, "I just killed your dad."


	4. Frown Medicine

**Frown Medicine **

Roy sat down in a small room in a maroon leather chair. The room was simple and there was a black leather chair across him with a mahogany coffee table between the two chairs. A short woman with white streaks through her brown hair and large square framed glasses, came into the room and sat in the black chair with a clip board and a pencil. She didn't speak and Roy's attention became diverted to the window where a finch held a bundle of twigs. How he wished he could be out there like that bird, to experience the world but instead he was put here, in a juvenile facility for three years because of the murder of Mr. Hawkeye. Roy was now seventeen and would be freed in a year. He went to these therapy sessions every two weeks with the same woman, Mrs. Jenkins.

"Roy? Are you there?" Mrs. Jenkins asked as she wrote on her clip board. Roy looked at her but didn't say anything. She smiled kindly at him, "How are you today?" She laid her clipboard on her lap and poured water from a pitcher sitting on the table. He shrugged slightly and looked down. She said "Good I hope?" She offered the water, "Thirsty?"

He took the water gratefully with a short thank you. She pressed her lips together a moment then smiled. "Well shall we begin?" She paused a moment as if he'd answer then continued, "What do you have dreams about, Roy?"

He shifted slightly and sighed, "Well..I dream about all kinds of things.."

"Like what?"

"Like..last night I dreamed was a leader of a country.."

She wrote on the clipboard, "Really? What kind of leader?"

"A great leader that helped the people and took care of everything and there wasn't any wars or nothing..like a utopia maybe."

"That's wonderful," She said, "Brilliant. Do you think that you'll be a leader like that, Roy?"

He only shrugged and took a drink from the glass.

She wrote on her board and watched him a minute. "What was your father like?"

Roy slouched slightly then sat up, "Don't call him my father."

"Isn't that what he was? Your father?" She stated.

He scowled, "No."

She said, "So what was he..if not your adoptive father."

He lashed out, "He's not any kind of father!"

Mrs. Jenkins said, "Why not?"

He growled "No real father would act like he did."

She looked at him questioningly. He looked away to the window, "He used to yell at us and hit on us. He didn't hit Riza as much but I always heard her..cry at night. And I knew what he did. He...he raped his own daughter."

She said, "Is that why you killed him, Roy? Because he did that?"

He nodded shortly, "He killed his wife too. I KNOW he did. She wouldn't have killed herself."

She started, "Why-"

He interrupted "I want to leave now."

Mrs. Jenkins set her clip board aside, "You only just got here, Roy."

He stood and exited the room. The man at the desk smiled and nodded at Roy, "I trust you're done?"

Roy nodded, "Take me back."

A few minutes passed before Roy made it back to his 'room' and laid on the bed. The room was more like a cell, 8 by 8 with two beds and a dresser to make it more 'homey'. He had a 'roommate' named Jean Havoc. His perfectly blue eyes and warm smile were always a sight for sore eyes. Though he was a year younger than Roy, he was about a foot taller and had a more muscular build. Jean always wore his heart on his sleeve and was always courteous, they became fast friends, though Jean never told him what he did to get there in the first place.

Roy quickly fell asleep but was soon awakened by the quiet foot steps of his roommate and looked over at him. Jean smiled slightly and sat on his bed, "How's it, mate?"**(yes this Jean's a sexy Australian) **Roy stretched out on his bed, "Mmmm it's been an 'okay' day..where'd you come from."

Jean cocked his head, watching him, "Me mum and da came to visit...surprisingly."

Roy rolled over onto his stomach and looked at him, "You never told me..what'd you do to get in here?"

Jean frowned slightly, "Ahh.." then he smirked alil, "I uh..killed a few chaps at my school.."

He said, "And why are you smiling?"

Jean smiled, "Smiling's the best medicine for a frown, mate."


	5. Dont Waste Your Life

**Don't Waste Your Life**

The judge offered only two choices; either 9 years in an actual prison or enter into the military and go to fight in the Ishballan war in the far eastern desert. 9 years not living or many years waiting for death, those were his choices and he had 24 hours to decide or it would be decided for him; if that happened it would probably be 9 years in prison, which Roy didn't want. Of course he didn't want to go to war either but what other choice did he have.

That night he slept on it. He HAD to see Riza, he had to get the secret of the forbidden alchemy, the Flame alchemy, the only alchemy that could not create.

He spent that night thinking of all that he had done in the correctional facility, which equaled absolutely nothing but doing what people told him to do.

He would have to make his decision tomorrow for he couldn't think straight as he lay in the cot in the small room. Why had he been there in the first place? He couldn't remember exactly but he had killed Mr. Hawkeye that night in the backyard 4 years ago with an axe..in front of Riza. He didn't remember what he did after that, after he had lodged the axe in his back and went to the porch.

_----_

"_Call the police, Riza," he said ,"I just killed your dad."_

_Riza didn't move, she couldn't. Seeing her dad...her father be killed by Roy, with an axe. The blood was everywhere, dripping and spilling over the edge of the porch into a puddle. She robotically moved toward the phone and dialed the three numbers she needed, 911._

_Soon the ambulance and police arrived at the house. Roy hid in his room, the door locked._

_A tall policeman with short black hair and blue eyes approached the shaking and crying Riza._

"_Hello..I'm Mr. Kimblee. Can you please tell me what happened?" he cooed gently. She looked up at him and whispered, "Roy..he..he killed him.."_

_Mr. Kimblee gently sat her down on the couch, "Can you tell me where Roy is, baby?"_

_She pointed upstairs and didn't say a word. Mr. Kimblee stood and walked up the stairs and looked in all the rooms until he found a locked door. He knocked quietly, "Roy? Are you in here?" There was no answer, Roy just sat on his bed in silence. Mr. Kimblee said, "Roy. You NEED to come out right now or you'll be in more trouble." Moments passed before the door swung open and Roy stepped out..._

_----_

Roy jerked awake from dream and looked around in a fright. It was still the same old rooms he's been in forthe past 4 years. across the room Jean was still asleep and the window above his bed showed that it was sunrise. He figured there was no point in going back to sleep so he dragged himself from his bed and went to the dresser and got dressed. It wasn't long before he had to see the judge to discuss his fate.

"You realize the military is no small task, right Roy?" the judge asked him, looking at him from across his desk. "I..realize this, yes." he replied. Maes had always told him he was meant for great things..life changing things and world changing things. He wasn't about to let him down. "I realize this, judge. I **want** to do this." he continued, "I have to achieve something for myself and a friend."

The judge looked at him quizzically, "What's that, Roy?"

Roy said, "I want to become Furher."

He laughed lightly, "That's a silly dream, Roy, you should give up before you waste your life."


	6. Cold Relations

**Cold Relations**

The guards re-cuffed him and lead him out of the room, his eyes fixed on the floor as they lead him. Was it really a waste? Was the judge really right?

---

"_Roy?", she said quietly. He looked at her in the darkness, "Roy..why?"_

_---_

"Roy?", she said. His heart skipped a beat, _Could it really be her?_ His eyes shot up to hers, "E..Elizabeth.." He muttered as she approached him and said, "Are you going free? Roy..are they letting you go?"

He glanced down at his cuffed hands then back up at her, "Yea..but I'm going into the military..to fight in the rebellion."

She scowled and wiped her gradually watering eyes, "I hope you die."

He lurched forward but the guards held him, "For what! That man was a monster!"

She yelled, "That man was my father!"

He yelled, "What kind of father would do that to his daughter! Tell me that!"

She began to cry, "He loved me."

He growled, "Right. He loved you so much that he raped you every fucking night. He really loved you, huh. He deserved what happened to him, Riza!"

She shielded her face and the guards dragged him to his cell and left him there, still cuffed. He sat on his bed and ran his fingers through his hair.

Jean watched a moment then hesitated, "What's..what's the matter."

Roy shook his head and laid down, "I fucked up."

He smirked, "What could you mess up more than you already have now.."

Roy sighed, "I yelled at her..Elizabeth, I mean."

Jean said, "Why.."

He watched the ceiling and the shadows run across it "I chose to go into war..she told me to die."

Jean smirked, "Geez..that's cold."

Roy nodded and continued, "then I kinda yelled at her, bringing up suppressed memories and the like."

Jean wondered, "Roy? If Mr. Hawkeye was such a terrible man; Why'd you stay?"

He glanced at him, "We had no other choice."

---

_The stomping around the house had finally come to a stop and, hiding in the closet, the two children's hearts had felt at ease for the first time in what felt like hours._

_The small girl clutched to Roy, crying, "Why's daddy maad."_

_He covered her mouth and watched the light under the door slowly disappear..._

---

A/N: Geez what a short chapter..anyway..hope you enjoyed this lil tidbit of my twisted mind. Suggestions would be very awesome and it's very possible that I would use them so..drumroll REVIEW AWAAAY!!


End file.
